dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Key
Perfil thumb|300px|Key *'Nombre:' 키 / Key *'Nombre real:' 김기범 / Kim Ki Bum. *'Apodos: '''Diva Key, Key omma, Pinkey, Keybum, Bummie, Kibummie. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso: 59 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Relación sentimental: '''Jonghyun Biografía '''Pre-Debut' Se unió a la SM Entertainment después de ganar el S.M. National Tour Audition Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee, Key aparecido en un video Super Junior "Wonder Boy" como bailarin adicional. También es conocido por su talento en varios idiomas, como inglés y japonés. Pasó seis semanas en un intercambio en Estados Unidos y habla con fluidez inglés. Debut: En 2008 fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, que debutaron el 25 de mayo de 2008 en el programa Inkigayo de SBS con la cancion "REPLAY" (Noona Neomu Yeppeo). 2014: ToHeart El 20 de febrero 2014 ,SM Entertainment lanzó un video anunciando "ToHeart" (una nueva colaboracion entre Woohyun de INFINITE y Key). Un segundo video fue puesto lanzado el 27 de febrero para anunciar su debut. ToHeart estrenó su nuevo video musical el 10 de marzo e hizo su primera presentación en vivo el 12 de marzo en MelOn Premier Showcase. Dramas *Drinking Solo (tvN, 2016) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Cool (junto a Do Young)'' tema para 38 Task Force (2016) *''Bravo (junto a Lee Teuk)'' tema para History of the Salaryman (2012) Películas *I AM (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Key of Secret tema para Magic Adventure - The Crystal of Dark (2016) * Key of Magic tema para Magic Adventure - The Crystal of Dark (2016) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS,2016) Ep. 317 *The King of Ratings (KBS, 2014) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014) *Crime Scene (JTBC, 2014) *We Got Married (MBC, 2014, con Yagi Arisa ) *Love Chaser (MBC, 2011) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2008) *Oh My School! Programas de Radio *Kiss the Radio (KBS, 2014) *Radio CineTown of GHJ Musicales *In the Heights (2015) *Chess The Musical - Anatoly (2015) *School Oz (2015) *Zorro (2014) *The Three Musketeers (2013-2014) *Bonnie and Clyde (2013) *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) Colaboraciones *Hold On - Axodus (DON SNIKE DJ hanmin) *My Firts Kiss - Krystal y Key *One Dream - BoA ft. Key & Henry Lau (K-POP Star, Canción logo 2012). *Two Moons - EXO ft. Key (Korean Version/Chinese Version). *Healing - TRAX Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee **'Posición: '''2do Rapero, 4to Vocalista y 2do Bailarín. **'Sub Unidad: Toheart *'''Família: Padres. * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: 'Locket's *'Religión: Cristiana. *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Comida favorita:' Italiana. *'Mejores Amigos: 'Nam Woo Hyun de INFINITE y Soyou de SISTAR. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluido), Japones (Fluido), Ingles (Fluido), Chino (Basico). * '''Chica ideal : '''Me gustan las chicas que son honestas y fuertes, pero también que sean tímidas es también muy encantador. * '¿Qué tipo de moda le gusta en las chicas?' "Una moda que se vea bien en su figura". * '''Color favorito: '''Rosa. *Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. *Tiene un perro llamado Kkomde del que suele subir fotos, a menudo acompañado de su otro perro Garcons (ambos de la misma raza pero de colores distintos, siendo marrón rojizo el primero y negro el segundo). *Es un little monster(fan de Lady Gaga). *Reveló en una página de internet que Taemin duerme desnudo, ya que lo vió así en uno de sus cumpleaños. *Dono 2,12 Toneladas de arroz, para alimentar a niños y personas pobres. *Es el fundador de la 91 line, y algunos de los miembros son Nam Woo Hyun (INFINITE),Soyou (SISTAR) Nicole (KARA), Nana (After School), Min (Miss A), Lee Sung Yeol (INFINITE) Jin Woon (2AM), Mir (MBLAQ), DongWoon (BEAST), JaeJin (FT.Island),Hoya (INFINITE), etc. *Cuando no puede dormir pone velas aromáticas. *Tiene un gran parecido con el actor Kim Soo Hyun y tambien al actor Ohn Joo Wan * En un principio los miembros pensaron que él era un tanto intimidante, llegando incluso a tener problemas con Min Ho , sin embargo una vez superadas las diferencias descubrieron que él era en verdad amable e incluso llego a convertirse en la "madre" del grupo. *Tuvo una aparicion en We Got Married, con EunJi de A Pink. Los dos tuvieron una cita, ya que Taemin y Naeun fueron al parque de diversiones, y los invitaron. Los dos se llevaron muy bien, y dijieron que se sentían muy confortables el uno con el otro. * Junto con Woo Hyun de Infinite formará una nueva sub-unidad que tiene fecha prevista para ser lanzada a fines de febrero. Ellos ya se encuentran grabando y presentarán un nuevo estilo de música y de performances. * Su película favorita es Nothing Hill. * A pesar que molesta mucho a Soyou, el dice que la quiere, cuida y cela como si fuera su propia chica. Incluso se pone celoso cuando salen, y un chico le pida alguna foto a Soyou * En el programa Wonderful Day,en su viaje a Londres fue a la librería donde se rodó la película ( Nothing Hill) pero cuando preguntó a la dependiente de la tienda le dijo que solo se filmo el exterior. Key al enterarse se sintio defraudado. * Le gustan los espacios pequeños. * En Beatles Code reveló que él le da todos sus ingresos a sus padres, recibe un poco de ese dinero y eso es lo que usa, ya que su padre trabaja como administrador financiero. * Hace poco actualizo su instragram donde posteo la triste noticia del fallecimiento de su abuela . * Con Arisa en WGM los fans los llamaron de pareja "KeYa", conocidos como "pareja tímida" o "pareja UGGS" por la marca de botas que a Key no le gusta. * Con su esposa ficticia ha posado fotos para la revista Cosmopolitan también han salido en una pasarela de moda. * Key solía usar lentes de contacto azul y pintar sus uñas de negro. * A Key le gustan chicas cercanas a su edad. * En cualquier momento cuando un miembro de SHINee se sienta cansado, Key comienza a hablar sobre cosas raras y hace que el cansancio se esfume. * Key piensa que tener libertad de hacer las cosas que quieras es algo importante. * A Key no le gustan las zanahorias. * La primera cosas que Key hace cuando despierta es revisar su teléfono y Ipod. * Key piensa que un hombre puede verse apuesto cuando combina su ropa de cabeza a pies. * Key encuentra atractivas a las mujeres con las que comparte muchas cosas en común. * Key dice que Taemin siempre pierde cosas, es por eso que su trabajo es encontrarlas por él. * Si ellos tuvieran que escoger a un miembro como su novia, Minho, Onew, Taemin y Jonghyun escogerían a Key. * Key se preocupa por todos los miembros y se asegura de que hayan comido. * A Key no le gusta el sentimiento de miedo. Aparentemente, da miedo y hace que el se preocupe. * Key aun recuerda la vez que fue a una tienda de CDs y compro su primer álbum. Es algo memorable para el . * Cuando preguntaron “¿Cuántos bailes de grupos de chicas puedes bailar?” Key dijo “No hay límite. Si ellos me enseñan uno, puedo hacerlo”. * Key ama hacer a la gente feliz. * Key sabe el mayor número telefónico de celebridades mujeres. * Los demás miembros de SHINee llamarían a Key “Cheef de 3 minutos”. * Cuando Key va a una tienda de discos, siempre preguntará dónde están los discos de SHINee y que tan bien se están vendiendo. * Cuando Key está asustado, tiene el hábito de golpear algo muy fuerte. * Key no parece ser capaz de terminar de ver una película de horror en el cine, así que en vez de mirarla, tiene que alquilarla y mirarla en su casa. * A Key no le atraen las chicas malas. * Para Key, Jonghyun es un amigo muy cercano y confortante. Escucha los problemas de Key y lo ayuda mucho. *Key cree que su problema es su franca personalidad. Es demasiado directo. * A Key le gustan las chicas altas. * Key quiere un amor como en la película “Love me if you dare”. * Key dijo que si compras con él, jamás sera aburrido. * El café favorito de Key es el americano. * Key es el único que carga un espejo consigo. Antes de entrar a un show, siempre tiene que mirarse en él. * El 25 de marzo de 2015, una fan agradeció a Key por su apoyo en su recuperación de lesiones autoinfligidas. * En Junio de 2015 se presentó en un Showcase en Hanoi, China cantando '''Yêu Lại Từ Đầu '''junto a JB de '''GOT7 '''y Chun Ji de '''Teen Top'. *Con su nuevo musical "In the Heights" completa siete musicales en lista y se convirte en uno de los idols con más musicales, compartiéndo el mismo número con Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * El y Yoona de Girls Generation son los que se aprenden mas rápido las coreografías en toda la SM Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Key 0.jpg Key3.jpg Key2.jpg Key 4.jpg Key 5.jpg Key_6.jpg Key 7.jpg Key 8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:Nacidos en 1991